missfitzfandomcom-20200215-history
Victoria-Sea Level Change
Sources: physorg.com, takepart.com, Accuweather.com Sea level change caused by global warming The Issue Sea level rise caused by global warming can and will have a very negative effect. If we don’t change our ways now the rise in sea level will hurt small fishing communities like ours that are right on the sea shore. Why is it Controversial? Global warming and sea level change is a controversial subject because some people think it’s just a big crock and it shouldn’t be taken seriously, and others thank it is a subject the should be considered and talked about and that something needs to be done about it. I for one am one of the people who think that something needs to be done about it but I also know that because CO2 is a permanent greenhouse gas the CO2 that we have already put in our atmosphere is there to stay and there isn’t much we can do about it right now because a lot of us don’t think it’s real or that it matters so they don’t even try to understand it. What do scientists say? According to scientist sea level rise is unstoppable. Even if we were to change the amount of carbon that is emitted in the atmosphere it would still not make a difference because CO2 is a greenhouse gas that will not ever cycle out of the atmosphere. What do opponents say? According to some opponents “This is just a big load of poop and that we should just build a big sea wall around us and get on with our lives.” Some other opponents say, “This was made up to gain money and power, this is the great conspiracy you’ve been looking for and you’re part of it”, and “Clearly this is just another example of scientist using scare tactics to make money!” Are the experiments/claims reproducible? Yes. The claims are reproducible because data collected in different parts of the world should be consistent with each other. What is the support or evidence? If you look at the data from two different parts of the world such as Alaska and Africa the water level changes should be similar. The oceans are connected so therefore the levels should stabilize and be equal to each other. Draw your conclusion. My conclusion is that no matter what we do because of the CO2 and global warming the sea level will change. So plan accordingly and don’t build your house on the beach unless you have floats under it. Create a hypothesis and experiment to investigate your Hypothesis. My hypothesis is that the water level will continue to rise as it has been and maybe even faster than it has been recently. My experiment is that I would measure the highest tide every month for the next three years and compare them with the high tides from the last thirty years. Then I could predict the rate at which the ocean level would rise every month for the next twenty years.